


Brayden and his true love

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheese, F/M, cheese eating scenes, true love at its best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brayden goes outside for the first time in a while to pursue his cheese fetish





	Brayden and his true love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brayden](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Brayden).



Brayden has spent several years locked in the sad dump of his room. Dirty clothes scattered all over the floor. McDonalds containers, goldfish cartons, and string cheese wrappers piled up beneath his bed and across his old wooden desk, along with a mildly suspicious jar. His Toy Story 3 poster stared down at him, as if it was disappointed in him. Sketches and drawings lined his walls like the conspiracy board of a man trying to find the killer of his late wife, but his sketches were just a reminment of his broken dreams of being a cartoonist or a least a successful youtube animator. 

“Heck!” Brayden exclaimed with unbridled fury, “I can’t find my Bendy plush!” Brayden groaned with the mixture of sorrow and irritation taking over. 

Despair flooded his mind. The Bendy plush his closest friend since it was the last thing his parents gave him before the accident happened. Eating his feelings, he grabbed a half eaten cheese wedge and finished it in one big bite. Still hungry, he looked around the room and realized that was the last of his cheese. A second wave of despair washed over him like an unmerciful tsunami. Not only had he lost his Bendy plush, but his cheese as well? Tears swelled up his eyes as he cried out in a deep desperation and for the loss of everything he has ever loved.

Out of the corner of his moist eye, he saw a flash of red movement. In a morbid curiosity, he trudged over to the movement. A trail of stuffing that led him away from where he first saw the movement. In fear and worry, he opened his closet. A plastic cow fell from the shelves so high up that it felt like the heavens. He yelped out in pain. Crouching down, Brayden saw a his Bendy plush with its guts torn out and strewn across the ground. A robot with a look almost as sad as Braydens emotions looked him in the eyes with the look of full and desperation sewing in the robot’s eye.

“If I don’t get your affections, Brayden-Senpai, nobody does!” the depressed yandere robot screeched under his breath, before turning around and speeding into the sunset, running into a wall, and malfunctioning. The money of its previous killed spilled across the floor.

Yet another profound wave of sadness bursted in his chest, so strong that it would have knocked him over if he wasn’t already curled up in a ball on the floor. He didn’t know how he got on the floor, but there he was, wallowing in a cesspool of empty food containers. Hunger fully took hold of him, pairing with the emotional trauma. Brayden knew what he had to do, but he didn’t like it. He had to go outside.

Climbing up the stairs was an unfamiliar experience. The natural light in the hall burned his retinas. He never saw anything through his window facing dirt and a wall. Grabbing his rubber chicken as a shield from the light, he moved forwards. He opened his front door and began his journey to the grocery store.

Arriving at Target, Brayden took a deep sigh of relief at the realization that he was finally safe. He grabbed a large grocery cart with the intent to fill it to the top with cheese. He ran at full speed across the Target to get his target. When he reached his desired aisle, he realized there was only one wedge of cheese left. The sheer agony of all the events in such quick succession were overwhelming him to the point that he grabbed the one wedge, which happened to be sharp cheddar and pressed it to his throat, sobbing uncontrollably. Looking up one last time, he saw an angel sweeping across the Target to him. Deep care was lodged in her eyes. It took him a moment to realize she was made of cheese. Immediately after this realization, Brayden knew that she would be able to fill the cart with her thiccness. He had never pulled cheese away from his throat so fast. 

“What is it? What are you looking at?” the gloriously cheesy woman said to him, blushing. Her glossy peach lips smiled shyly. His face immediately went red. Brayden immediately knew he had found his soulmate. 

“Please marry me,” Brayden begged on his knees pathetically. The woman blushed even harder and she stumbled closer to the begging Brayden with a little tiny squeal.

“I-I would be honored, b-but we don’t even know each other yet. I-I-I hope we can get to know each other b-better soon though. I’m Ch-cheese Ch-Chan.” Cheese-Chan was blushing harder than she ever had before, turning to a nice peachy orange against her pale yellow complexion and smiled awkwardly. Brayden looked stunned then blushed harder and wheezed. He screamed in euphoria.

“YES!” Brayden screeched in excitement, then calmed himself down and corrected himself, “I-I mean, golly, I would like that.” Fellow customers started to stare and the new couple and some even started to screech in excitement too. Especially the two girls next to the honey and egg section, but Brayden didn’t care. Cheese-chan was his world now and no one else mattered, yet he remembered why he came to the store. 

“I actually, well, I came here for cheese. A-and uh, this cheese is the only stuff here,” Brayden said, holding the sharp cheddar up. “C-can you help me out? Do you have any back at your place?”

“Actually, um, yeah. I could help you with that. Wanna come with me?”

“Y-yeah.” Brayden answered. Cheese Chan grabbed Brayden’s hand and led him past all the different aisles and the checkout. The alarm sounded as Brayden was dragged out of the Target with his sharp cheddar in his hand. In this moment, Brayden realized that not only that they were a couple, they were partners in crime.

**Author's Note:**

> i aint sorry


End file.
